wfbluefandomcom-20200215-history
Lenz
The Lenz is a Corpus bow with several unique mechanics. It has a built-in ammo mutator to compensate for its rather small ammo pool, and it fires special bolts that inflict weak procs within a six-meter radius before exploding and dealing a large amount of damage within the same radius. The blueprint is available through Energy Lab Research in the Dojo. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Advantages: *Highest base damage of all bows. **Innate damage – effective against Machinery and Fossilized. *Tied with Dread for highest critical chance of all weapons and all bows. **Can achieve orange critical hits with a rank 4 . *Arrow impacts explode in a 6 meter area of effect. **Direct arrow impacts have a high chance to proc and stagger enemies. **Initial explosion has a guaranteed proc in a 6 meter area of effect when impacting enemies or surfaces, regardless of mods. *** status effect reduces a target's movement speed and fire/attack rate by 50% over a duration of 6 seconds. **Shortly after the effect, another explosion occurs in the same 6 meter area of effect zone, dealing very high damage. * 's accuracy penalty is minimal on this weapon. *On kill, bodies will follow the arrow that killed them, damaging anyone in their path and pinning the corpse to walls. *Innate effect. *Has two polarities. Disadvantages: *Innate damage – less effective against Ferrite Armor and Infested Sinew. *Inflicts self damage if the arrow is fired too close to the user: the proc on the arrow's impact, and the damage from the resulting explosion. This renders the Lenz less suited for close-quarters combat. ** explosion does not occur if the arrow hits allies. *Damage cannot be increased with or mods. **The bolt only deals damage, while the explosions only do and then damage, therefore the explosions do not benefit from any physical damage mods. *Arrows have travel time with slight arcing. *Low status chance. *Slowest charge speed of all bows. **Cannot be fired at partial charge. **If the bow is charged but not fired for more than a few seconds, the charge will be lost. *Low ammo pool. *Built-in effect only restores one unit of ammunition per ammo pickup, regardless of type. *Only bow with an Alarming Noise Level, making it ill-suited for stealth gameplay. Notes *Having an innate arrow ammo mutation effect, the mod is not required with this weapon despite its tiny ammo reserve. However, as the innate mutation effect only restores one unit of ammunition per ammo pickup, the use of this mod is left to the user's discretion. **The weapon is currently able to equip both arrow mutation and mods, with stacking effectiveness. The conversion is still limited by the maximum ammo of the weapon however. *There are actually three sources of damage with the weapon. The arrow itself will deal , then a large proc will occur when the arrow hits an enemy or surface, before exploding with damage. This is why if the user adds a single elemental like , the weapon will show both and at the same time. *Enemies killed with the initial arrow's damage are ragdolled and launched forward, dealing the same damage to other enemies in their path. In such cases, the arrow will not arm until the slain enemy's corpse strikes a wall, the floor, or any other piece of level geometry. The arrow will then create its detonation field at the point where the corpse 'lands'. **This function has an additional effect when using any mod that grants Multishot: should multiple arrows strike the same target simultaneously, a second detonation field will be created at the point where the enemy was originally struck. *Shadow Stalker is immune to the Freeze debuff from the proc, meaning he will be more than fast enough to escape the bubble before the goes off. If you cannot score direct hits, it may be advisable to switch to a different weapon. *Shooting a Sensor Bar would not activate the explosion. *Lenz will still have Cold proc effect even if its Cold damage is changed into a secondary elemental damage like Viral. *Additional projectiles caused by Multishot or Mirage's Hall of Mirrors do not inflict self-damage. *Players that tend to have trouble with other explosive weapons such as Angstrum, Zarr, or similar may find using the Lenz to be far easier. With practice, it is possible to use maneuvers like rolls to evade the primary , even after being inflicted with the weapon's proc. Tips *While the Lenz has innate ammo mutation, its small ammo pool and low ammo conversion rating means players have to make their shots count. *Volt's Electric Shield can be used to guard against self-damage. *Shooting Nova's Antimatter Drop or a companion's with the Lenz results in its projectiles instantly skipping to the explosion phase (self-damage still applies). *It can be helpful to aim at a nearby surface within the enemy's vicinity and use the Lenz as a timed mine layer. The innate guaranteed proc upon the arrow's impact will minimize enemies' chance of escape, allowing the bulk of the damage to reach them most of the time. Trivia *The Lenz is the first bow that is not silent, and also the first bow that cannot equip . *The Lenz's name may be a nod to Emil Lenz, a Russian physicist who studied electromagnetism. He is most commonly known for Lenz's Law. *The pitch of the humming sound played when charging a shot changes with altered fire rates. A higher fire rate results in a more high pitched sound, while a slower fire rate produces a lower pitched sound. *The Corpus text on the bow translates to "AUOKZ", its meaning unknown. Media CorpusBowCodex.png|Lenz in Codex. Lenz Default Arrow.jpg|The default arrow of the Lenz with the default colours. Warframe Lenz, Small Mag With a Massive Load - 3 Forma Build thesnapshot Lenz Explosive Bow Showcase - 3 Forma (Warframe) Warframe LENZ Bow Discussion & Setup (U21.3.2) Warframe - LENZ - Bow and Bubble 3 forma Warframe - Lenz 4 forma build - Explosive Damage Build Patch History *Fixed arrow skins not showing when equipped with the Lenz. *Fixed shooting Frost’s Snow Globe from the outside with the Lenz resulting in the Blast damage applying twice instead of Cold then Blast. *Fixed Mirage’s Hall of Mirrors not making the strap on Lenz's quiver go invisible. *Introduced }} Last update: es:Lenz Category:Update 21 Category:Single-Shot Category:Corpus Category:Impact Damage Weapons